


Identity Change 第二章 车 （微女装 慎入）

by xuanming



Category: ABO 年下 原耽
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanming/pseuds/xuanming





	Identity Change 第二章 车 （微女装 慎入）

【正文2】（我写不下去了！直接来辆开往幼儿园（并不）的校车吧！）  
陈畔大概这辈子都没想到自己会成这副模样——全身燥热无比，还被迫穿着那件六年前弟弟送给自己的女装，被弟弟按倒在床上，身下的床单早就被后面溢出的液体打湿，腿间还欲求不满般的夹着一个枕头，双足还不断的蹭着床单寻求那一丝丝的凉意来恢复意识（然并卵），鬼知道怎么自己的发情期会提前到来，（作者说你提前了你就提前了！）还没准备抑制剂。（作者说你没准备就没准备！）  
“哥啊，你知道吗，我早就想看看你穿这件衣服的样子了。六年前就想了。”陈舟小心地摩挲着陈畔早已烧灼得绯红的脸，“果然，红色的裙子衬得你皮肤很白啊，而且...很可口...”陈舟俯在陈畔的耳边道。“小舟...你要干什么...放开我...嗯...”陈畔别过头，“哥哥啊...现在的你，难道真的想让我放任你不管？”说完还趴在陈畔的身上，挑衅般的舔了舔陈畔颈侧的“突突”跳着的动脉，“你帮我...弄点...抑制剂就可以了...不要这样...”陈畔努力抑制着自己靠近陈舟的冲动，体内的OMEGA信息素驱使着他想要被ALPHA占有，被标记，可再怎么...也不能被自己的弟弟给...  
“哥啊...”陈舟的嗓子有些沙哑，“我没告诉过你吗？我是个ALPHA啊...”  
陈畔愣了一下，是啊，自己怎么忘了呢，弟弟是个ALPHA啊。这么多年来，自己从未在弟弟面前发过情，每次时间到了他都会找理由避开陈舟，然后靠抑制剂和自己的意识压制。毕竟被自己的弟弟看到自己发情的样子，作为哥哥，也太失败了。现如今的狼狈模样...以后一定会被他耻笑的。  
“呃...啊...小舟...你...干什么？”后方一阵冰凉的感觉让正在愣神的陈畔不禁打了个激灵。“我的傻哥哥啊...帮你扩张啊...不然一会儿多疼啊...”陈舟掀开那早已湿透的裙尾，心中一阵感慨，哥哥虽还未经人事，但后穴分泌的液体却足以支持整个过程。  
陈畔转过头，想要拒绝陈舟即将对自己做的事，但刚一抬眼看见自家弟弟那如狼似虎的炽热眼眸，信息素就散发得更加肆意。“哥哥，你这么喜欢我吗？”陈舟见状，忍不住笑着问。“不...不是的...小舟你快走...我快控制不...住了...”陈畔最后还有一丝意识。“可是...哥啊...你的身体...一直在吸引我啊...它对我说，你想要我靠近你。”陈舟体内的信息素也开始疯狂分泌，促使他靠近陈畔。  
“小舟，你...快点...嗯...我受不了了...我想要...”陈畔已因为发情期的到来而彻底失去意识。“啊？你要什么？”陈舟忍着内心的欲望，有些恶趣味地开着玩笑，“说出来,说出来我就给你。”“哈啊...想要小舟...”“想要我干嘛啊？”陈舟亲吻着陈畔的后颈，一阵被电击的感觉刺激得陈畔不禁从嘴边溢出一声喘\叫“啊~哈...嗯...想要..小舟...帮我...嗯...哈...淦我...”现在的他只想要赶紧结束这该死的发情期，管他用什么方法。  
听到这句话的陈舟信息素变得愈加浓烈，“这是你说的啊哥！”说着将陈畔翻了一面，使他呈跪趴状，这样陈畔也能舒服点。他只想赶紧标记陈畔，然后向全世界宣告陈畔是自己的人！  
“你...快点...啊...”陈畔下意识地沉了沉腰，示意陈舟赶紧进入。  
“哥，可能会很疼。你忍一下，就一下就好了。”陈舟吻了吻陈畔后颈处的腺体，接着拉开背部衣物的拉链，将它的上半身挎下，露出陈畔略有薄汗的背。在狠狠地咬住腺体，注入了自己的信息素，这样就完成了第一次标记。又顺着脊椎，在陈畔光洁的背部留下更多自己的记号。“呃...啊...别这样...小舟啊...快点...我后面想要...” 陈畔已经完全失控了，“你快点...”。陈舟感觉下身燥热难耐，一只手解裤子，一只手抬高陈畔的腰腹部以便进入。  
只见身下人后方粉红的小\穴正翕动着，清澈的液体从穴口汩汩流出，似在邀请他的进入，色·情的令陈舟有些晕头转向。好在他忍住直接将身下\之物直接捅\入的冲动，定了定神，将食指向那尚未开辟的密地探去。谁曾想刚伸入穴口，那穴肉便紧紧地吸住了他的指尖，还不断地向内引导着，陈舟忍不住用手指就着那些有些腥味的澄清液体抽/插起来，待稍微松一点后便伸入了第二根，第三根手指。  
扩\张的过程很顺利，没过多久那后方的花园便开拓出来，大敞门户，陈舟抽出手指后还有不少液体流出。看到这场景的陈舟忍不住了，直接三下五除二的剥去禁锢着身下物体的衣物，那物的尖端已有透明的液体渗出，顺着地心引力的方向滴下。  
陈舟直接将其捅入身下那早已开拓完毕的穴口，也不管这样做会对陈畔造成多大的伤害，他只想赶紧彻底地标记他，占有他，免得被其他的ALPHA盯上。  
穴道内温暖湿润，很是舒适，肠壁紧紧包裹着陈舟插\入的物体，有节奏的蠕动着，爽得他不禁闷哼一声，那物又胀大了一倍。陈畔哼哼唧唧地喊疼他也不管，兴奋地抽\插起来，“哈...啊...嗯...小舟...慢点...哈...”陈畔娇\喘连连”“要慢点吗？”陈舟故意放慢了速度，问着：“这样？”陈畔刚才显然是口是心非，忙叫着：“不要...再...啊...再快一点...嗯...啊...”“哥，你叫叫我好不好？”陈舟疯狂的用力顶着陈畔，要求着。“啊~哈...哈...小舟...小...舟...啊~”陈舟见状，得寸进尺地要求着：“说爱我好不好？”“啊...小...小舟...呃啊~我...我爱你...”“这里要吗？”陈舟突然撞向陈畔的深处，“啊~要~我要...那里...小...舟你用力一点~哈...嗯...哈...不...不...轻点...”陈畔已经彻底沦陷在陈舟对他的抚慰中，后方的液体源源不断的从两具身体的连接处溢出来，随着陈舟猛力的捣\凎发出淫\\\靡的“啪啪”声。“哥你看看我好不好？”陈舟扳着陈畔的头，迫使他看着自己，怎料陈畔的双眼紧闭，有莹莹的泪水从眼角流下，“你睁开眼睛好不好？”陈舟一边操\淦着陈畔一边侵入陈畔的口腔，在里面肆意妄为的席卷一番后，还用舌头模仿着下\身的交\配\动作。“啊~啊~好...好...”陈畔已经完全失去自我意识，只是纯粹的跟着陈舟的节奏走，迷离的黑色瞳孔中倒映着的尽是那个平时自己宠爱的不行的弟弟。  
身着红裙的纤瘦男子跪趴在床上，侧着头，双眼迷蒙地盯着身上正捣凎着自己的男生，男生的舌一伸一收的在男子的唇畔律动，男子鲜红的唇边溢出的津液沾在男生的下巴上，又滴落在男子满是吻痕的背上，男子身下抱着的枕头早就被铃口的液体打湿，那场景真是要多色\情有多色\情。  
“不...不行了~要...要\射\\...了~...哈...啊...”陈畔已经到极限了，双腿开始颤抖起来，身体的温度也开始上升。“宝贝哥哥，再忍一下好不好？”陈舟尽力哄着陈畔，将物体抽出一点，慢慢的抽动着“啊...嗯...嗯...哈...不要~不行了...啊...”没办法了，只好让他先射，憋着确实难受。陈舟将自己的物体抽出，大开的小穴源源不断的涌出晶莹的液体，穴口的粉肉还欲求不满地翕动着，像是在控告着陈舟不负责任的退出。  
陈畔的前面已经开始颤抖，陈舟抱起陈畔，让他跪在床上，随后从后面温柔地帮他套弄着，嘴唇轻轻地吻着陈畔的耳根。明明下面正做着淫\荡的事情，上面却像是恋人在耳鬓厮磨，这种反差实在是令人咂舌。  
“哈...哈...哈...要...射了...”陈畔不断地无意识地蹭着陈舟的腹部，惹得陈舟心中一阵欲火窜起，加快了手上的动作。“哈...哈...哈...啊~”如抛物线般坠落的喘\叫意味着第一次的结束，也就是说陈畔进入了不应期。陈畔气喘吁吁地趴在床上，“哈哈”地喘着气。  
“哥，你帮我一下好不好？我也很难受。”陈舟将被冷落已久的身下物体强行塞入陈畔闭不拢的嘴中，牙齿与其的碰触使陈舟的快意达到新的高度。陈畔用舌头和手尽力抚弄着那有些腥臭的物体，但在陈舟眼中，就连陈畔笨拙的动作都格外吸引人。他用力地将陈畔的头向自己的身下按，让本来露在外面的半截彻底进入陈畔的口内。  
上颚和舌头分别抵着陈舟身下之物的茎\身和尖端。温暖、紧致的感觉使陈舟一个没忍住，直接射\在了陈畔的口中。而陈畔则是愣了一下，下意识地将液体吞了下去。陈舟有些兴奋，抽出柱\身，再次捅入了后方的密地，用力地捣凎着。  
不，还不够，还要更多，这个人，从内到外，都是我的！  
“哈~啊...够了...啊...不要...”陈畔低声求饶，“哥...再坚持一下...好不好？”陈舟轻轻哄着陈舟。“不要了...不要了...腰好疼...”陈畔忍不住抽泣起来。陈舟见状也有些心疼，忍着内心滔天的欲火，打横抱起陈畔，向浴室走去。  
陈舟将陈畔的衣物除去，放在浴缸中，放入热水。自己则坐在旁边，用手解决第二次的欲望。  
等他结束后，陈畔已经睡着了，头歪在一边，头发还滴滴答答地滴着水。陈舟满意地看了好一会自己在陈畔身上的杰作才帮陈畔和自己稍加清洗。他虽然因为年龄小，精力旺盛，还有些精神，但陈畔毕竟年龄稍大些，而且还是第一次，体力有些透支。  
这次，就这样吧。虽然不是很尽兴，但是，哥哥终于，完全属于我了。


End file.
